


Sex House

by GayCelebrityFantasies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Barebacking, Big Cock, Bottom Killian, Bottom Robin Hood, Bottom hook, Everyone Is Gay, Finger Fucking, Gay Sex, M/M, Orgy, Sex House, Sex Swing, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, bottom David Nolan, top Thomas, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCelebrityFantasies/pseuds/GayCelebrityFantasies
Summary: When Regina Mills accidentally casts a spell, obliterating all female life in storybrooke; the men of the time have to find other ways to get off. Things go from bad to worse when a new curse upon the town causes the male population to become mad with lust. Luckily for them Killian's house of pleasure is open for business, and so is his pirate fuck hole.





	1. A New Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- This fan fiction is extremely explicit and if you're offended by graphic gay sex please do not read.  
> I will be uploading a chapter once every few days, please don't be afraid to message me or leave some constructive criticism, I'd love to hear your opinions and your ideas.

David's ears rang, as he cradled his head from the shrapnel of the wood panels that were now flying around his apartment. Regain Mills' spell to banish Mr.Hyde had backfired, and had left David Nolan and Killian Jones lying face down while Emma, Mary Margret and Regina we're dragged into oblivion. 

“Bloody hell mate.” Killian grunted, while brushing himself off and pulling David off the floor.

“where've they gone?” David grunted in perplexity, while scratching his forehead. 

David examined their surroundings trying to work out what'd happened. Killian stood in the corner watching his comrade squirm about in anguish. 

“Listen mate, you're not going to accomplish anything by gawping around here, why don't we go out and see if the queen's spell has effected anyone else.” 

 

David nodded in agreement and moved towards the door, as he placed his hand on the handle, a gust of purple smoke blew both the pirate and the prince backwards. Purple lightning cracked and fizzed, Drowning out their grunts of pain,something strange was happening in Storybrooke.

Colossal purple clouds began to seep from the clocktower, Killian and David sat up and glanced out the window, with expressions of terror plastered on their faces. Dust swirled through the now cracked window pane and stung their eyes. The sky overhead was black, the horizon was washed-out cloudy white. There it was a thin dark funnel was jittering across mainstreet and getting bigger. A low humming sound like an approaching train thrummed in their ears. Lighting struck all round, swarms of tornados battered the city's monuments in a surreal air blender.

Killian grabbed David's arm and pulled him under the kitchen counter, as a hand from the clocktower flew into the window and knocked out a beam holding up the roof, the apartment crashed around them.

David held his eyes shut tightly.  
“Are we dead?” He said shaking.  
“Don't be stupid mate.” Killian rubbed his back and pulled David up for the second time that day.

Oddly enough the apartment was intact, David rubbed his head, he was now sporting a large bump, they both peered around the apartment nothing seemed to of changed, the whole experience certainly felt real.

Killian took off his leather jacket and bent down peering under the door to check for any kind of magician or witch who could of caused it. David did feel a little strange, something was different.

As Killian bent down David watched closely and noticed how his tight jeans clung to his ass nicely. His crisp black shirt framed his slim yet muscular torso, the material of the tight jeans clung to his muscular bubble butt and thick pirate thighs.

David smiled licking his lips and palming himself through his own tight jeans. Killian could feel David watching him, and smirked to himself, slowly bringing himself up and shaking his ass a little for good measure.

“Like what you see, your highness?” Hook whispered seductivley, while rubbing his now growing bulge. David was confused with his sudden lust for Hook, he was a, straight married man with two kids, but those thoughts were clouded by Charming's need to pound Hooks round ass.

Charming pulled Killian closer, as they grinded off one another's bodies, David took a moment to admire Hook's beautiful hunky face that was now inches from his own, they both leaned in with their eyes closed as their lips met and sent a jolt of pleasure simultaneously down their spines. Their tongues fought for dominance, Killian won, charming grabbed hooks hair and moaned into his open mouth. The two made out like a pair of horny teens for a good ten minutes or so.

“Haha time to get busy mate.” Hook smirked as he unzipped the front of his tight jeans and pulled out his sizeable thick 8" cock.

“Wow.”  
Is all Killian could say as he took in the sight of the pirates low hanging cock and egg sized balls.  
“What are you waiting for mate.” Killian said impatiently as streams of pre-cum poured from his slit.  
David immediately opened his ruby lips, and licked the head, swirling his tongue around foreskin, and licking the slit.

Killian threw his head back in ecstasy as the prince worked his cock. He bucked his hips slightly causing the prince to gag on his large cock.  
“U-gh sorry mate couldn't help it.”  
David smirked and slowly went further down onto his cock, and started bobbing his head up and down.  
Killian grabbed onto the kitchen counter as he felt himself getting close to blowing.  
“S-stop! I'm not ready to squirt yet mate.” Killian chuckled nervously taking his cock out of the prince's mouth.  
“Haha you're not cumming till' I get my cock nestled in that big ass.” Charming chuckled stripping off, and jerking his cock slightly.

Both Killian and David moved towards the bed opposite the kitchen, David already being naked, threw himself backwards onto the bed and put his arms behind his head, his large cock hardened and sticking straight up.

Killian removed his shirt, and undid his belt, before slowly pulling down both his tight jeans and underwear. Thus revealing his big round bubble butt and steely thighs. David's cock twitched at the sight.

“I think we better prepare you first.” David chuckled.  
Killian's eyes widened at the size of Charming's large cock.  
“H-ha mate how is that gonna fit?” Killian laughed nervously.

David smirked and got up from the bed, as Killian crawled onto the bed, his fuck hole on full display. David's cock was now trickling with a steady stream of pre-cum. He moved forward and pulled killian's ass open wide with his hands, As David began to move into that ass, he had to force himself to tune out  
the sensory overload.

The steel muscle of those huge ass mounds pressing  
against the side of his face, fighting and losing the battle with his  
firmly-pressed tongue as it began its invasion. The manly musk of the  
hunk, his own natural scent combined with the smell of the recent  
shower, the perfect combination of aromas. As David reached the hilt he began darting his tongue in and out.  
"Fuuuuuck," the pirate moaned softly. "Matttteeee..." After slicking up the hole for a few minutes to the increasingly horny pirate  
He felt Killian tense up as the tip of his tongue began to push and  
drill at the now slick wet hole. As he probed and pushed.

David pulled his tongue out, his coco aching to enter Killian. David grabbed Killian and turned him over, "Now, time for a good fucking" said David laughing  
"Lift up your legs, and hold them up."  
Killian did as he was instructed, and David drank in the sight of the pirates beefy bubble butt and exposed hole, with his fat cock laying against his muscular frame.  
David leaned over, pushing Killian's legs further back with is own  
clothed body, until his face was directly over that of the pirate's.  
David lined himself up with killian's hole. “It's gonna be a tight squeeze.”  
David said in anticipation As he slowly inched his cock into the hot, tight, silky  
interior of killian's anal passage.

David worked up a nice, slow fuck, enjoying the tightness of David's pirate hole and the erotic expressions it produced across the pirates hunky face. David felt killian's hole loosen up, as he began to speed up, the echoing of David's egg sized balls smacking against killian's round ass filled the apartment. with pleasure. Killian's cock began leak obscene amounts,  
coating his stomach with a glaze of precum.  
"FFFUUUCK YEAH" moaned Killian, "YYEAH FUCK MY ASS COME ON"  
David began pulling all the way out, and slamming back in opening killian's ass up some more. He could feel the knot in his stomach as he began to reach his climax.

Killian moaned out as he too began to reach his climax. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" roared the pirate as he came hard, from the rough fucking of his ass, he cock squirted rope after rope of thick cum.  
David felt killian's hole tense up at this which pushed him over the edge, as he dumped a huge load inside killian's round ass.

David pulled out of Killian and fell back on the bed. The horniness has passed. “What the fuck was that?!” He bellowed jumping off the bed and covering his mouth in horror, killian's eyes widened “did we just?”

“Oh god we did.” David screeched. 

 


	2. Cock fest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Killian stumble upon some horny goingson in Granny's now vacant diner. Which gives David an idea to make their sessions even sexier.

“What the hell was that?”  
David stood horrified at the foot of the bed. While his sexy pirate lover lay panting amongst the cum-stained sheets. Killian smirked and furrowed an eyebrow. 

“Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that mate.”  
He panted sitting up and running his unsteady hands through his hair. 

“You're not the best I've had, but you're certainly not the worst either.” He chuckled. 

David frowned. “Of course I enjoyed it, but why did I enjoy it? I'm straight, with two kids.” He rubbed his forehead, before sitting at the foot of the bed and burying his head in his hands. “And you're supposed to be with my daughter.”

Killian crawled down to David and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, while resting his head on David's shoulder.  
“I know, but they're not here. They've vanished and we're not harming anyone.”

“I'm starting to think you weren't even cursed.“ David said smirking while kissing Killian's cheek.  
“Hey I'm a pirate.” Killian retorted. “Sex is sex. And a hole is a hole.” He laughed biting his lip.

“Come on.” David shook his head. “We better get dressed and figure out what's going on in this town.” David toward and pulled out his most causal outfit, a lumberjack flannel, tight jeans and combat boots. Killian had brought spare clothes with him. Tight leather pants, combat boots and a black shirt.  
David smirked at the sight of Killian.

“Someone looks sexy.” He walked over to Killian and held his waist.  
“Not now charming, we can continue this later. I wanna know what drove us to do this. ”  
David nodded. “Right let's go.”

David and Killian walked down Main Street, the pavement had cracked, trees had fallen, some crashing into the roofs of buildings. The clock tower had been defaced by a fallen pylon.

“What a mess.” David looked distraught.  
Killian put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey mate it can be repaired. ”  
David shook his head.  
“I don't just mean this, I mean the whole situation, it's just when things are looking up in Storybrooke, something always goes wrong.”

Killian furrowed his brow, and gave David a pity smile.  
Just then loud music began blaring from granny's across the street. The two of them walked toward the diner. They opened the door to an unholy sight.

The majority of the male townsfolk were crowded around the counter. As Robin Hood was providing them with a lap dance.  
He wore no shirt, but breaches attached to tight shiny leather shorts, and combat boots. His abs glistening with sweat. He bent down on the counter as the shorts tore at the parting of his cheeks, giving everyone a full view of his tight pink hole.  
“What the fuck?” David whispered, he looked over at Killian who was almost in a trance, palming himself through his tight trousers, his large bulge clearly visible.

He peered down at his own tight jeans, his hardened cock springing up for action. Prince Sean who was sat over at the counter began eating out Robin's hole, he spat on the slick slit. Swirling his tongue around the entrance.

The majority of the crowd pulled out their stiff cocks and began stroking softly, watching the action that was about to unfold. Robin arched over slightly, his chiseled features twisted with fucklust. He writhed with sexual exertion, his big round bubble butt ass was firm yet soft and pliant. Killian couldn't hold back any longer and walked up to the counter. He pulled his large throbbing cock out of his tight leather pants and began stroking it. He teased Robin's fuckhole with his index finger, slowly entering, the soft walls clamping around, as he explored Robin's man pussy. Robin cried out for more, begging his big fat ass to be plundered.  
Killian sank another finger into Robin's heat, opening him up slightly.  
“It's going to be a tight fit.” Killian chuckled. The crowd behind them were going wild, cheering and stroking their cocks.  
Finally Killian placed the head of his cock around the rim of Robin's hole.  
“Fuck me pirate. Put that fat cock right where it belongs.”  
Killian slowly slid his large member into the intense heat, his cock now dripping with precum.  
As soon as the head was in, Robin made an O shape with his mouth.  
Killian began thrusting at full force right from the off.  
“FUCK YES!” He bellowed in his sexy Brit tones. He begged to be fucked harder. His fat ass jiggling with every thrust.

David was really jerking his cock now, the sight of Killian destroying Robin's hole was really turning him on. However Prince Thomas was on hand to help with that. He got onto his knees in front of David. And opened wide. David slid his throbbing cock in and out of Thomas' lips.  
“Ahhhhhh.” David moaned out slightly, Thomas' tongue swirled around the tip. David increased speed. Practically face fucking Thomas , torrents of precum drenched the prince's face.  
“I'm gonna cum.” David bucked his hips hard and dumped a massive load into the prince's now sticky mouth.  
David collapsed on one of the booths panting. Thomas' mouth was now full of the sticky sweet baby batter. He continued moving around the room, sucking cock as he went. Guy after guy shot their loads into his mouth. Which made it all the more better for the next one. The feeling of freshly shot cum rubbing against their cock made them shoot more.

Finally Killian was about ready to burst. He bucked his hips hard against Robin's fat ass.  
“Get on your knees forest boy.”  
Robin obeyed. And opened wide.  
“Fuck yeah. I'm gonna fucking dump my load in that pretty mouth mate.”  
Killian whined as he too shot a huge load in Robin's mouth, some dribbled down his chin. Robin licked his lips.  
Killian was exhausted. He looked over at David who was literally about to pass out from sexual exhaustion.  
“Enjoy yourself mate?”  
Killian chuckled as he put his cock back in his pants, and zipped them up.  
David gave off a cheeky smirk.

“The best fun I've had in ages, apart from our little session earlier. You know I've had an old loft rented out for ages. It was for Emma before she got her own place. But I didn't know what to do with it when you guys moved in together. But I think I have an idea...”

“And what would that be?”  
Killian laughed.

“Well, why don't we turn it into a horny dungeon. Would be kind of fun with all these guys. And we could perhaps make a few bucks off of it.” David winked at Killian.

“What like a sex house?” Killian furrowed his eyebrow.

“Exactly.” Said David.

 


	3. Pirate Pussy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and David stumble upon a forgotten town member while on the way to buy the deed to their new sex house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a wait on this story, I'm off from uni for a whole summer so I'll update as much as I can, please leave feedback, of ideas and what you'd like to see happen in the story!

Killian and David approached Mr Gold's shop. They planned to buy the deed to the warehouse on Main Street; and turn it into a naughty little safe haven for the men of Storybrooke.  
“David quick.”  
Killian grabbed David by the collar and pulled him into the ally behind Gold's shop.  
“The doors open, I saw Gold earlier at Granny's, and Belle disappeared along with all the other girls.”  
David raised an eyebrow.  
“So who's in there then?”  
Killian shrugged his shoulders, and peered round the corner. He couldn't make out the face, it was a man, no older than thirty five. He was wearing a leather jacket with a sheriffs badge pinned to the collar.  
“Is that who I think it is?”  
Said David with a puzzled look on his face.  
It was indeed Sheriff Graham.  
“But...he's dead.  
“Clearly not, shouldn't we just approach him, it'd be better than skulking in this alley way.”  
“You're right.”  
David agreed.  
“Graham?”David called, Killian followed behind.

“David is that you?”  
Graham looked just as bewildered as the other two.  
“H-how is this possible.” David tripped over his words.”  
“I'm not sure, I woke up in the sheriff's office a few days ago, as if nothing had happened, but I clearly remember being trapped in the underworld.”  
“Did you see Emma, Regina or any of the girls.” Said Killian jumping into the conversation.  
“Oh god no! What's happened.”  
“Nothing,” Killian's tone became more relaxed. “They disappeared a few days ago, at least they're not dead.”

Graham huffed a sigh of relief. ”I'm Graham by the way, I don't think we've been introduced, not surprising since I was dead.”  
Killian laughed. “Hey me too, so how do you know David and Emma.”  
“Me and Emma were kind of together.”  
David cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair.  
Killian nodded. “Me too.”  
David quickly changed the conversation.  
“So why're you in here Graham.”  
“I thought Mr Gold could explain this whole resurrection thing, why are you guys in here?”  
“We were just buying the deed to the old warehouse on Main Street.”  
“Oh right, haha I've heard about the towns new curse.”  
Graham smirked. “Probably the best curse we've had If I don't say so myself.

Killian's tight leather pants suddenly felt tighter. He blushed and tried to cover it.  
“Speakin' of mate, I think we better get back to the loft.” Killian mumbled tugging on David's jeans.  
“Graham began palming his jeans.  
“Oh there's no need for that.” Graham purred in burly Irish tones.  
David's cock was barely contained within his tight jeans.  
Graham unzipped his own tight pants, and pulled out his thick veiny cock. “You two gonna stop gawping? Come over here and use those pretty lips.”  
Both David and Killian kneeled in front of the sexy huntsman.  
“There's enough to share.” Said Graham licking his lips.

David opened his mouth wide and tonged Graham's balls, while Killian licked the head of the former Sheriff's sizeable cock.  
“I've an idea,” Killian said smirking up at Graham. He hopped up on Gold's counter and tore his tight leather pants open so just his big fat ass was on show. His puffy  
pink mancunt on full display, clearly hungry for cock. "I'm hungry boys,  
think you can help me out with those fat cocks?"

David and Graham hurriedly approached their cocks out, ready to give Hook what he  
wanted."  
Why don't you try tasting it first, lad?" Killian said to Graham while spreading his hole with his  
fingers as some strands of juice dripped down his taint.

Graham brought his face closer to it. The thick, pungent musk was making his  
dick painfully hard. He wasted no time in diving in between those big  
muscular cheeks. He used his tongue to lick along the insides of Hook's pussy. His tongue was deep inside Killian's tunnel, flicking in and in out of it, digging deeper with it. His lips sucked on the pirate's pussy.

Hook moaned out. Graham began to eat Hook out even harder, getting sloppy as loud,  
lewd, wet smacking noises filled the room. David tried to stop himself from cumming at the horny sight.

“Ohhhh...fuck yeah!”  
With that, a torrent of clear, thin fluid sprayed  
out of Hook's mancunt, covering Grahams entire face; his head, face, chin, even dripping onto his shirt. Graham had to take a step back as he came  
up for hair, gasping heavily.

“Wooh, that really cleaned the pipes out boys, but I need to get  
re-filled."

David lifted Hook onto to floor and stretched his mouth open wide with his fat princely cock. While Graham got at the business end.

“Ohhhh yeah juicy man pussy.”  
Graham moaned. Hook wrapped his lips around Charming's  
massive member and easily slammed his nose into His pubes. His snatch enjoyed being stretched by Graham's thick cunt wrecker with gusto.

His throat and hole were working in total unison, moving his  
muscles, and massaging from the base towards the base and the head.  
“Nasty boy, fuck me hard.” Bellowed Killian, his tongue swirled  
around David's shaft, applying suction to the head while his lips massaged  
it. On Graham's end, you could literally see Hook's pussy muscles working,  
clenching, and unclenching in smooth motions, sucking on that stout cock just as good as his mouth.

<https://fakengaymen.tumblr.com/post/161619290129/colin>

Both the sheriff and the Prince called out simultaneous, as they dumped too equally thick and heavy loads inside Hook at the same time. Hook  
gulped down the sperm eagerly, his mouth and pussy sucking on the dicks  
like a straw. Graham and David's balls were being totally drained of every last drop of cum.

“What is going on here?” An angry Rumplestiltskin bellowed from the doorway to his shop.

“Shit.” Killian said, his mouth stuffed full of cum.


	4. Glory hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David & Killian acquire the deed to their new sex house. Things get hot and messy fast.

Gold flared his nostrils. His amber brown irises became bloodshot with rage; and glazed over with a crystallised sheath. Hook, Graham and David all sensed their limbs solidify.   
“My my.” Gold's voice reverberated through the narrow passage in between the counter and the decking.   
“Breaking and entering is against the law, I'd expect you two to know that.” He wobbled his head about while addressing the prince & the hunter. 

“The door was open, nothing's broken.” Hook snapped, attempting to cover himself.   
“Ah, but you feel the need to partake in your disgusting carnality here. ”  
Rumple retorted, as slight jealous tone resonated in his voice.   
“We've come to buy the deed for the main street warehouse.” David said, doing up his belt.”   
“Have you indeed?” Rumple hobbled over to a chest on the front counter, with a wave of his hand and in a cloud of reddish-purple smoke a key appeared.   
“Well, you can't get something for nothing, I think we'll have to make a deal.”   
David and hook looked at one another hesitantly.   
“Fine. Name your price.”  
Gold grinned.  
“My price is, I get access to whomever I want when you're all set up, I know what you're planning to do with that warehouse.”  
Gold palmed himself through his tight trousers.  
“Agreed.” David, Hook and Graham all said in unison. 

The following day Hook and David began work on their “sex house.”  
The building was set up with a main hall near the entrance. The room was padded and contained a stripper poll in one corner, a king size bed shrouded in silk curtains, a sex swing. A box room gloryhole in another corner with four holes on one side, just big enough to slide cocks in for a good servicing. 

The hall led into a corridor which either led upstairs or into the main bedroom where Killian & David would be housed. In the corridor was a front desk for guest check in, adjacent to the bedroom was another narrow hall way, the walls again had four holes in, although these were for a completely different purpose. 

“Nearly all set up for business boys.”  
Robin Hood called from the main entrance.   
Hook & David laughed.  
“This is gonna be profitable and enjoyable.”  
Hook said rubbing himself through his tight leather pants.   
“Tell you what, why don't we have a little fun now? Graham & Jefferson are in the back.”  
Robin grinned, and began rubbing his now hard cock through his jeans. They all entered the back corridor Graham and Jefferson were already behind the wall, their big beefy asses sticking out through the holes. Robin and David joined them, Killian acquired some lube from one of the wall dispensers, he poured a generous amount on each of the four men's immense bubble butts. 

Killian ripped off his shirt, he kept his tight leather pants on and unzipped his fly, he pulled out his fat cock and stroked it.   
“Whose first?”   
He smacked Graham's fat ass with his cock. 

“D'know I've gotta piss.” He said in hunky Britt tones.  
He stroked his cock a little as a big stream of warm piss spattered all over the four men's slutty asses.   
He stroked some more out, the hot lads all messily covered in hot salty piss. 

All four men moaned out in pure lust.   
“You're up first fucker.”   
He said to Graham while smacking his soft yet firm ass.   
Killian slowly inserted himself into Graham's hot man cunt. The heat so intense Hook nearly lost control.   
Graham mouth made an O shape from the other side of the wall, his big delicious ass cheeks jiggled with every thrust.   
“Yeah fuck me fucker!”  
Graham called only his ass visible to the sexy pirate.   
Graham's hole stretched open to accommodate the hunk's fat cock, the walls of his man pussy creating a vacuum around Killian's cock.   
Killian pulled himself out, he stroked his cock and sighed.   
Graham pulled his fat cheeks apart and fingered his hole, feeling the emptiness now Killian had pulled out. 

Hook walked along a little Robin was next, Killian thought he'd try something different and so from the cupboard on the wall he pulled out a massive double ended dildo.   
He unzipped the back of his tight leather pants to reveal his Own sexy fat ass, and pulled apart his cheeks while inserting the dildo, his hole already lubed from all the cum he'd received the day before.  
A squelching sound resonated in the dark corridor, as he slowly pushed the other side of the dildo   
Into robins hole. The two men thrusted against one another.

I'm so close Killian called out, his ass filled with the dildo. 

All four men came out from behind the wall and knelt down in front of the sexy pirate.  
Killian jerked his cock ferociously,  
“You want my hot seed all over your fucking faces?”  
Killian ground his teeth looking down at the four hunks with their mouths wide open.  
“Ah fuck ah fuck ahhhhhhh!”  
Killian spilled a hot huge load messily all over the four men.  
The four hunks drenched in the pirates warm cum. They began licking it off one another.   
Killian then pissed all over them, the four guys bathed in the sloppy hot mess. 

*BUZZ*   
The front desk called, new customers were ready to enter Killian's sex house.


	5. Princely throatfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long; and that this chapter is so short, but I’d appreciate it if you guys gave me some ideas of what you want to read.

Storybrooke was filled of the sounds of sensual moaning and howling emanating from Killian & David’s now well established sex house. Customers (all male I might add) were cuing round the block to get a piece of the action. A sign hung in the window.   
“Throatfucking; half price.”   
“Hmmmm.” Prince Thomas pondered the sign for a moment. He’d be ever so lonely since Ashley (Cinderella) has vanished from Storybrooke. Like every other female in the town. He felt a throbbing in his tight jeans. He palmed himself and walked through.   
“Admissions seven dollars luv.”   
A husky voice called from inside the ticket booth.   
“Oh, Thomas, haven’t seen you in here mate.” Hook smiled cheekily, one eyebrow raised.   
“Well, we all have needs.” Thomas said gleefully stroking himself through the tight denim.   
“Go on through.” Remarked hook, chuckling and counting the money.   
Thomas entered the throatfuck chamber. A dark room, lit by red neon lights, in the centre of the room sat sherif graham fully clothed, in his police uniform, although his face covered in sticky salty cum. His shirt soaking wet, and his bulge quite visible through his trousers.   
“Thomas, what a pleasant surprise” as soon as graham opened his lips, a flood of cum dribbled onto his shirt.   
“Shut it.” Thomas rubbed his hard cock through his trousers, unzipped and finally let it spring free. He approached graham, forced the hunky cop to lay back and squatted over him, his ass perked in the hair, as he lowered his now fully hard 7 incher into the huntsman’s open mouth. A loud squelching sound came from inside the cop’s mouth, his already cum filled lips noisily gagging as the prince wrecked his face.   
The prince’s balls already soaked in precum and saliva smacking into Graham’s jaw. Graham’s mouth was being thoroughly stuffed.   
Thomas pulled out of Graham’s mouth, and pulled the cop up. He kissed the shit out of him, and pushed him on to the chair, Graham lay upside down, the prince now fully naked, squatted over him, “Pull my ass cheeks apart while I fuck your mouth you dirty fucking slut.”   
Graham’s boner twitched a little at these words, he loved being dominated.   
Graham did as he was told, his mouth again stuffed with princely cock, as he fondled with Thomas’ large firm ass.   
“I’m getting close you dirty fucker.” Thomas quickly pulled out of Graham’s mouth and roughly jerked himself.   
Graham’s mouth however remained open.   
“Fuck yeah.”  
Thomas squirted into Graham’s slutty mouth and swallowed it all down.   
He licked his lips while Thomas zipped his pants back up.   
“That was fun.”   
Graham could only nod.


	6. Stripper Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to start posting a lot more; however each chapter from now on will be like a mini story, so you guys will get a lot more, also if you could leave suggestions on each chapter that way I will have some ideas for the next chapter.  
> This idea came from @captaincharming thanks for the terrific idea! I had a massive boner the entire time I was writing it

A hoard of StoryBrooke’s hottest men were gathered in the living room of a fabulously decorated mansion. Robin Hood stood by the door, champagne in hand, brooding and anticipating forthcoming events. The door buzzed. Robin leapt out of his skin. He placed the champagne down, and smartened himself up.   
“Stipper’s here boys!”   
“Whuhayyyyyy!”   
The crowd cheered in husky bear-like tones.   
Robin opened the door. Killian stood in the archway, handsome as ever; hair combed back; pirates earring and all. And coincidentally wearing a trench-coat.   
“Hook, right?” Robin said smirking and ruffling his hair back.   
“That’s me luv, can’t I come in, it’s bloody cold out here.”   
As Hook walked inside Robin noticed he was wearing a pair of army boots which poked out underneath the trench-coat.   
“Where’d you want me then sexy?” Hook said, his forehead pressed up against Robin’s. Robin lead him into the living area; several of the men where situated on sofas placed in a circle.   
With a bean bag placed in the centre. Hook took his place in the centre. He saw a few of his regular customers.   
Thomas, Arthur, Graham, Gold, Dr.Whale, Neal, even August. 

“You gonna take off that trench coat pirate.” Gold said already rubbing his visible bulge. 

Graham reached over to the CD player and put on a track for Hook to dance to. 

Hook took the trench coat off to reveal a tiny pair of shiny shorts, which showed off his sizeable bulge and phat round ass. His army boots completed the outfit. 

“You’ve paid for me, what are you gonna do with me luvs.”   
Hook said kneeling down on the beanbag.   
Dr.Whale approached first. 

“I know what I wanna do, I’ve been busting all day and I’ve drank a lot of water.” 

Whale unzipped his already hard cock, and stroked a little. Then a stream of golden piss drizzled all over Killian’s hot naked chest.   
“Mmm fuck yeah.” Whale said whipping his cock in Killian’s hair.   
“Open your mouth slut.” 

Killian did as he was told and took the tasty treat in, he massaged whales balls, and licked the Precum from the tip. 

“Messy boy.” Whale said taking his cock out and sitting back down.   
Killian stood up and grabbed his bulge, he moved his hips in a circular fashion while Gold held him in front of him. By this point all of the boys were rock hard. 

Gold noticed a small zip in the ass of Killian’s shorts. 

“Hmmm I wonder what this is for”   
He unzipped to reveal Killian’s tight pirate man pussy. He unzipped his own pants. 

“You must be tired from that dancing, take a seat.”  
Gold’s hard cock sprang right up, Killian again did as he was told, the walls of his tight man cunt had Gold his ecstasy.

“Ahhhh fuck, you dirty fucker.”   
Gold howled as hook slid up and down, the other boys all really stroking their meat.   
Gold pushed Killian back onto the beanbag. 

Killian took out his own cock and began stroking; as all the boys gathered round. 

“You’re getting a cum bath you messy fucker.” Said August above Killian with his cock in front of his face. 

“Ahhhh.” The first load came from Gold; all over Killian’s slutty lips. Then August and Graham’s cocks exploded simultaneously. Covering the pirate in baby batter. Robin and Whale were next; Killian had a cock in both of his hands milking them until he was completely soaked in salty man juice. Arthur was last up, and had Killian open his mouth to receive his last bit of delicious salty cum. 

Killian could barely see, his eyes completely drenched in cum, in fact the whole of his upper body was practically white.   
All the boys then began pissing all over the pirate; to which Hook drank down a lot of it.   
“There’s your tip.” Robin said laughing.


	7. Messy room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months again! But here’s another short chapter! Enjoy, leave comments and suggestions ~ this idea came from @Haveataste
> 
> And also another commenter who had a thing for rumple.

Business for Killian and Charming was booming. The sex house had a line about a mile long reaching out from the door; all the way round the corner on Main Street. Killian had contracted the building of new special rooms to satisfy the desires of their ever horny customers.  
“This way lads.”  
Hook called out from the veranda above the entrance, as he turned, his perky leather clad butt jiggled under the fabric.  
The sex house had some new customers.  
Lancelot, Arthur, Mr Gold, Hades and Will Scarlet hurried inside. They made their way down the corridor where Killian and charming were waiting for them, in the newly constructed “messy room.”  
“This way mates.” Killian smirked, his brow furrowed.  
Both Killian and David were dressed in tube socks, with timberland boots, they wore only jockstraps, and both of them had backwards snapback caps on.  
“We call this the jock’s fantasy, it’s pretty pricy.”  
“Consider it a birthday present to myself, I’d thought it’d be more fun with company.” 

Mr gold had one hand on the wall, the other casually caressing the growing bulge in his $700 dollar trousers.  
Killian and David took their positions in the centre of the now formed circle of lustful men.  
One by one, they unzipped their pants, as each of their monster cocks sprung out. Gold’s was already dripping with pre cum, his whole body shivered as hook ran his tongue along the swollen shaft.  
Hook and David knelt down side by side, their full round bubble butts slightly in the air, their mouths wide open as the five men began pissing all over them. They bathed in the hot salty liquid. Killian pushed his now drenched ebony hair out of his face. David whirled his tongue about underneath Lancelot’s big black cock; as the glorious hot piss hit his skin.  
“I love that salty sweet piss mate.” Killian said sticking his tongue out more. Both charming and Killian’s hot tanned skin glistened. Both their cocks rock hard and aching.  
Rumple pulled Killian to his feet and kissed him hard, swapping the piss between their lips. Lancelot did the same with Charming. Everyone else watched in awe while jerking hard.  
Charming got back down on his knees in front of the five men, as did Killian.  
“Ahh ahhh ahhhhhh.” Hades went off first, the sticky white load shot miles out, Killian and David barely caught any of it.  
Lancelot and Arthur blew together, giving Killian a warm spermy face. While charming lapped it up off Killian’s face.  
Will blew an enormous load in Charming’s mouth. Those pink princely lips now practically white, and sticky.  
Rumple was last, charming and Killian opened their mouths under the beast. SQUIRT!!! Ropes and ropes of white baby batter shot all over the two dirty fuckers.  
As they finished up, all the guys began to head out the door. Rumple turned back and looked at the two lovers cleaning the sloppy mess off each other.  
He smirked.  
“Until next time, dearies.”  
He chucked some cash on the front desk and poofed off in a cloud of purple smoke.


End file.
